


Walk Away

by LikeTotesSecret



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeTotesSecret/pseuds/LikeTotesSecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>China had always told himself that he didn't have to like South Korea to love him.</p><p>South Korea had always told himself that he didn't care if China loved him or not.</p><p>But at some point, both lies had to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk Away

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me. I pulled this out of my ass.
> 
> Anyway, there's some google translating going on here, cuz I speak neither Korean nor Mandarin, so if one of y'all speak one and are going "WAHT IS THIS SHIT, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO CONJUGATE THIS LIKE THIS AND THIS WORD SHOULD BE THIS AND AHGOHDGOHDSGADFUGAOISJCIZXH" lemme know how to fix it, yeah? I try to avoid using languages I don't know in my writing, but it was stylistically important in this... drabble... so translations are at the bottom.

China had never been afraid of South Korea, but as his smile quirked from just-too-happy to just-the-wrong-side-of-upset and a flash of madness crossed his suddenly-black eyes, he couldn’t stop himself from taking a step away.

“Hánguó…?”

“Wanbyeog keun hyeong…” South Korea cooed, stepping uncomfortably closer to China as the older nation struggled to comprehend the language he had never spoken to his ‘brother’ in. “Yeppeun, wanbyeog keun hyeong…”

China swallowed and took another step back, tensing as his back hit the wall behind him. “Hánguó…”

South Korea’s fingertips were gentle as they grazed China’s cheek, but there was something so inherently _wrong_ about the contact that it made the older nation shiver.

“Yeppeun, bulssanghan hangug-eul salanghaji anh-eul wanbyeog keun hyeong...”

Suddenly, South Korea’s eyes were dark brown once again and his smile dropped as his hand did the same.

“Go home, China.”

“What…? Hánguó…”

South Korea took a sharp step back, and somehow the dark seriousness in his eyes was even more terrifying than the madness which had just been there.

“Go home. And don’t come back. You’ve made your choice. And I’ve made mine.”

China had never really thought that South Korea had picked up any traits from him. He had always felt that North Korea had received all of his most favorable habits and traits. But as he watched the younger man walk away, he couldn’t help but see himself stalking away, fogged by several hundred years past, secure in a stubbornness which had never fully left him and the knowledge that he was the one who was right, for once.

“Hánguó…”

South Korea didn’t stop, but China knew that he was listening.

“Wǒ ài nǐ.”

South Korea didn’t look back, didn’t react.

China bowed his head, suddenly incapable of looking even at South Korea’s back as he walked away.

“We always were too much alike, weren’t we, Yong Soo?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hánguó = Korea (Mandarin)  
> Wanbyeog keun hyeong = Perfect big brother (Korean)  
> Yeppeun, wanbyeog keun hyeong = Pretty, perfect big brother (Korean)  
> Yeppeun, bulssanghan hangug-eul salanghaji anh-eul wanbyeog keun hyeong = Pretty, perfect big brother, who never loved poor little South Korea (Korean)  
> Wǒ ài nǐ = I love you (Mandarin)


End file.
